<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His little obsession by Merzmerzuzana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264277">His little obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana'>Merzmerzuzana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Blackmail, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey (Star Wars), Dealfic, Declarations Of Love, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Hate to Love, Kissing, Masturbation, Nice Armitage Hux, Possesive behaviour, Resistance, Reyux, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Submission, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Voyeurism, english is not my first language, prisoner rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey became Hux´s prisoner. Finally, he´s got a chance to play with her. Taming Rey will be his final task.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Her cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was alone in a dark cell. Frightened. Devastated. They died. All her friends, only she survived the last battle with the First Order.<br/>
She will never see them again. Tears are running to her face; her body is shaking with fear. It´s over. She lost everything. They just locked her in this dark and stinky place with no chance to escape. Alone in the dark, she almost lost control of her emotions.<br/>
When the door was finally open, she slowly stands up. Rey wants to see somebody, she didn´t care who.<br/>
The loneliness slowly killing her. She barely can´t stand it. Not in this place, she needs to see a sky, she misses everything, even hot sands in the desert, even cruel nights in Jakku. Everything is better than this kind of isolation.<br/>
But maybe it´s not over. Maybe she´s got a chance to find a way how to survive this.<br/>
The light is turned on now and she can see a young man in uniform. He looks so young and quite handsome.<br/>
“Who are you?” she asked slowly. Her own voice sounds strange to her, she hasn't got a chance to used him so long.<br/>
“Only I have a privilege to ask a question. Scavenger.”<br/>
“Yes, sir. As you wish,” she was so happy that he came to her cell. She desperately needs human contact.<br/>
She stays still and quiet. Only her heart is beating extremely fast right now.<br/>
It looked that her answer pleased him.<br/>
“Came closer to me, Scavenger! I need to see what is mine, ” he gives her an order, that she cannot ignore.<br/>
Her body was weak, she almost falls, but she finally stands in front of him. They are so close that she can touch him if she wants.<br/>
“I am not yours!”<br/>
She still has the courage to fight. Maybe she is not so broken, maybe the hope is still alive.<br/>
“Behave, scavenger. Be a good girl, or I will show you what I am capable of.”<br/>
She can feel his big hands on her body. Touching her just like she is his property.<br/>
“So beautiful. I really like you, scavenger.”<br/>
“I hate you.”<br/>
“I will change it soon.”<br/>
“That´s never happened.”<br/>
“Taming you will be my final task. And I am not ready to lose, scavenger. You will be mine. Your body, your soul. I will became your master.”<br/>
“No, you can´t.”<br/>
Rey can´t stand it. Not his dirty hands on her innocent body. She tried to fight with him, but he was stronger.<br/>
“You are a bastard!”<br/>
“Yes I am. The bastard and his slut can share the same bed.”<br/>
"No! Never."<br/>
He smiled.<br/>
"We will see."<br/>
Rey tried to fight with him, but he was stronger, and her body was weak, suffering from hunger and old injuries. She hasn´t got a change to win. Not yet and he know it, but she will never give up. Rather die than let him humiliate her.<br/>
Suddenly she escapes from his arms and slowly step backward, until she touches the cold wall. The force is gone. Maybe not forever but, she didn´t feel the connection. Just like something blocking her from her only way to escape.<br/>
“I will kill you, with my own hands, if you touch me again!”<br/>
“Maybe yes, maybe no. I have an offer for you.”<br/>
He was surprisingly patient.<br/>
“What kind of offer?” she asked suspiciously.<br/>
“Be mine for twenty minutes. Give me a chance to prove you, that you are my property, scavenger. In my hands you will forget about everything.”<br/>
She can´t believe it. How dare he could offer her something so terrible. And she really doesn’t like the way that he looked at her. Just like he is sure that she will be his. No. Never. He was wrong. She will win very easily.<br/>
No. It´s not possible. Twenty minutes is such a long time for her, but he offered her a freedom and if she proves him, that he is wrong, maybe she´s got a chance to leave this dark place.<br/>
“I want your answer now. There wasn´t a second chance for you scavenger. I give you my word, scavenger. You will be free your body don´t accept me. But if you let me leave, I will never come back, and you will stay here only with my stormtroopers.”<br/>
Silence.<br/>
Very long and too stressful for her, but she must think about it. About all her options.”<br/>
“I… I … just… “<br/>
“Don´t be afraid, just say to me, yes or no, scavenger?”<br/>
“I… yes, but not kissing and definitely not, your… you know what…”<br/>
“Not my cock inside your pussy?”<br/>
She blushed and slowly nodded.<br/>
“Such a pity, but okay, I accept all of your conditions. For now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 20 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troopers escorted her to the bathroom. Hux gave them a direct order to wait outside. When the door was finally locked, Rey slowly realized, what happened with her.<br/>She said yes to him, just like it´s her only choice. It´s only the moment of craziness when he used the word freedom. She can´t stand that dirty place, but the price is too high for her. Now when her mind is calm, she started to regret it.<br/>There must be another way to get back her freedom and she is going to tell him about it soon. But not now. Now she needs to feel only the hot water on her tired body. Nothing more. But after that, she said to him no. No more deals, no more threatening. She will find a way to escape soon, her new connection to the force can help her. She must believe that there is still a chance to feel the Force again.<br/>Hot relaxation bath helps her body to relax. She closed her eyes and just relax, just doing nothing, her body is happy right now, and she doesn´t care about the future.<br/>It was so good, so delicious, she almost falls asleep, but suddenly she felt something strange. Just like big and strong hands gently started to massage her body with loving-kindness. Her tight arms and neck need it so much. She submitted to gently touches amazingly fast. Enjoying every single touch. Very slowly very gently that warms hands started to massage her arms kindly, then breast. She started to breathe deeply, her body is suddenly hot and full of new desires. She can´t control those feeling.<br/>Not even when that delicious hand massaging her breast. Give them all the love that they deserve.<br/>“No! You are not…” she started to moan when she realized that´s not only her fantasies. It´s him. She can feel his hands on her naked body.<br/>“Yes, scavenger, I am here to start, I don´t want to give you a time to change your mind, you are mine now, just relax, and don´t stop breathing.”<br/>“No, but… ahh… ahh…”<br/>She tried to resist it, but her body was suddenly hungry for touches and it feels so good. A wave of pleasure are almost everywhere.<br/>“Please, no… ahh…”<br/>He is caressing her belly, the warm feelings are strong, she can only moan, nothing else.</p><p>His fingers slowly find the spot that she didn´t know and didn´t feel until now. Some kind of love button. Stoking it with his fingers, circling around it.<br/>So hot. So pleasurable. She needed more.<br/>“Ahhh… ahhh…”<br/>“Your pussy welcoming me, scavenger… good girl, my good brave girl…”<br/>“No, no… ahhh… ahhh… ahhh….More, ahhh… more…. Ahhh…. Neeed more… ahhh… don´t just don´t stop.”</p><p>“Yes, scavenger. You love to be my little slut. I know it.”<br/>“No, that´s not true. Ahhh… ahhh…. Ahh….ahhh… more… ah…yes…ah…yes…please…”<br/>Rey cannot control her own body. Not this time. His touches were so intensive, it´s so beautiful.<br/>His fingers are moving faster. Stoking her, massaging her now in the rhythm that she enjoyed. She is on the edge of intensive climax. It almost scared her.<br/>“Please, no… Ahhh… ahhh… I can´t … I can´t… please, I am… I can´t … please ahhh….ahhh…ahhh… I am… I am… ahhh…” She screamed and didn´t want to stop until she felt the strong waves of her can´t escape from the extasy, she can almost stand the hot waves of pleasure, her body almost burning.<br/>“I need to know your name, please.”<br/>“Of course, now you deserved to know who I am. My name is Armitage Hux. The new leader of the First order.”<br/>Armitage Hux.<br/>She heard that name somewhere. Maybe Finn told her something about him, but she is not sure about it. So many things happened and she was badly injured. But suddenly some kind of information came to her mind.<br/>"You are the spy, who helped the Resistance and also my friends."<br/>He smiled.<br/>"Yes, sweetheart I am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Awaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey have been thinking about their last “conversation.” Hux left without serious explanation. She has only questions with no answers. It´s make her angry. Almost five day she is in the new cell, only troopers visited her with food, nobody else.  It´s almost five days and she still can´t forget.  His name was suddenly in her mind and she didn´t like it. The way that he touches her body change everything.  She missed it, needed to be in his hands right now. But <br/>Hux is her mortal enemy, he is extremely dangerous for her and she didn´t want to be his little slave girl. But nobody can blame her for her new feelings. Her body is fully awake and ready for him, no matter what. Nobody touched her just like him. He is the first one, and she needs more. Another night without him was torturing for her. She didn´t know how to touch yourself to feel so delicious feelings. She tried rubbing herself again the blanket again, but it´s not the same feelings just like he is massaging her body and also her love button. <br/>Rubbing herself against blanket wasn´t so bad, as she expected. But not so good as his big hands. <br/>“You are so hot, scavenger,” suddenly she heard his voice. “I missed you so much.”<br/>Rey must stop with rubbing and it´s really pissed her off. <br/>“What are you doing here?”<br/>“You are still inside of my head. I can´t stop thinking about you.”<br/>“No, that´s not true.”<br/>She can´t listened to him. Not now. She didn´t want to give a supreme leader to find her weak spot. <br/>Her body started to shake. No, that´s not possible. Rey cannot fall to his trap again. She must resist him. <br/>“Why not, sweetheart. You deserved to be loved. I need to kiss you Scavenger. Please give me the permission to feel your soft lips.”<br/>“No, I can´t. Leave me alone!”<br/>“I am sorry, I can´t. It´s stronger than me, scavenger. I must give pleasure to you. It´s my final task as a general Hux.”<br/>“No, please. Don´t,” she hissed but it´s too late. <br/>“I don´t be afraid, of me. I am here for you, scavenger. And If you want to know more about your friend´s destiny, be a good girl, love.”<br/>“They are dead,” she said slowly. It´s still very painful for her. <br/>“Maybe yes, maybe now. Supreme leather Hux is only one who knows the true. And I am ready to share all the information with you.”<br/>“Okay, so kiss me, now!” <br/>“It will be pleasure for me, scavenger,”<br/>He  slowly pulled her closer and gently kiss her. More and more kisses.<br/>Not only gentle, but suddenly wilder. <br/>Rey tried to push him away very soon, but her body failed her. <br/>Wave of pleasure is back. Her love button is pulsating again. <br/>Arousal. Passion. Everything is here now. Her pussy needs him and she can´t control it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>